Iron jawed angel
by Harbors sea
Summary: this is my first one so be nice ..its a story about a girl a forgotten girl nobdoy loved her not even her family if she had one but she mets a boy that changes her life.I DO NOT OWN BLECH.DISCLMER


Okay heres a story about a girl name Rukia who had no home no family no nothing in her name she was a lost soul hoping to be found one day….

It was winter Rukia was on the streets begging for food, shelter, and money. But every one ignored her like she wasn't even there.

It was snowing she was freezing so she went back to the abandon building where she was left as a child.

She was only 14 and living alone she tried not to think about it to much.

She bunched her self up in a corner to conserver her body heat. Slowly she cried her self asleep.

: Next day:

she woke you hunger and hurt and she was still cold.

She never wanted to steal but it seemed like her only option.

Nobody would hire her she was to young and she couldn't go to school.

So that night when the world was sleep she went out. She was going to rob a super store.

"ouch" Rukia said while trying to pick the lock.

Inside…

"Hey who goes there "said a boy about 15."…."Rukia didn't answer but she sure did run.

"gotcha"

he said "now who r u" "…." "so your not going to answer me so ill just call the popos".

"wait no" "oh now u want to talk when I mention the cops…I know I shouldn't tell u my name but I'm Ichigo".

"im..im Rukia".

" well Rukia what u doing robbing my store" "well I..I …" " I what"

zoom! She was off she didn't know wat to say she thought to her self how stupid it was to tell him her name.

"damn girl" Ichigo thought to him as he started to chase after her.

After a few mins of running around the store ichigo finally caught her.

"gotcha ya again now u run again and im calling the cop…u kinda young aren't u suppose to be at home?" " …..".

"ANWSER ME!"

"i..i …ur right I am suppose to be at home so if u don't mind ill be going "

" oh no u don't im coming wit ya to make sure u don't run off" "but.." "either that or im callin the cops" "…." "ok then lets go" walking no where

"hey r u leadin me no where or shoud I say do u even have a home" no answer" hey im talking to you" he looked behind him in front of him to find out that she ditched him.

"god dang girl" he shouted only to be stared at by many people .So ichigo just give up and went home. Athome

"ICHIGO SNECK ATTCK" SMACK!"DAADDD LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE AND U WONT GET SMACKED!"

"OHH MY BOY DONENT LOVE ME ANYMORE" "SHUTUP OLDMAN!" " OHH ICHIGO…" I SAID SHUT UP OLD MAN!" SOCK . "Ohh ichigo be down at 7:00 for dinner ok" "yea yuzu"

…. Rukia was out wondering the streets cold and hungry .She would wonder why nobody liked her, why nobody was her friend, why her family abandon her when she was a child.

She would spend count less sleep less nights wondering when her suffering was going to end. She wondered why… why nobody loved her.

…ichigo was up in his room wondering about rukia where she was or was she ok. he couldn't stop thinking about her and didn't know why he cared.

Maybe because as he asked about her family he say pain in her eyes .He saw she was hurt, broken and lost.

He wanted to help her now more then ever."ICHIGO ICHIGO" he was awoken from his deep thoughts from his sister's loud calling."ICHIGO GET DOWN HERE OR YOUR DINNERS GONNA GET COLD" "COMIN YUZU"

As rukia wondered the street in rags that barely covered her body she thought about ichigo.

She thought how he tried to be nice and talk to her but she was so used to being pushed away.

"hey u girly" "huh" as rukia awoken form her sad thought.

"Yea im talking to u come here " rukia started to run when she bumped in to two big guys.

"No u in running you trapped" they hit her with a bat and carried her to the ally and continued to beat her.

The next day….

Rukia woke up cold and couldn't move because her body was broken she was stripped and bleeding every where.

On his way to school ichigo was listen music and txt on his phone. When he bumped in to something and it happen to be a wall. "oww" ichigo mumbled only to be stared at by many people.

He put his phone away and started walking when he saw a body. it wasn't rukia's it was some homeless guy that got knocked out.

He was about to call the ambulance when he thought just leave him be and walked away.

Then the homeless guy popped up and mumbled something about how teenagers don't care about anyone.


End file.
